


Rorez Crab Awakens!

by Padriac_Zozzrian



Series: Orizifian Stories [1]
Category: Orizifian
Genre: An Experiment, Gen, I ran out of creativity for this project I'm sorry please don't kill me, I'm always here, It's also a nice way to tell everyone that, Just him at the start of his existence, No other characters, Roaming around and living whatever life, Tyrant King Tyrant King, i think, in three ways, one to see how long I can keep a project running, three to see if people care?, two to see if I can convey info in fifty words, watching...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 104
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padriac_Zozzrian/pseuds/Padriac_Zozzrian
Summary: Lord Rorezimal from Orizifian was not always a Lord, nor was he called Rorezimal.Nor was he even humanoid.He awoke as a crab, made purely out of the Rorez Virus, and a Crystal.In this new world he was in, he did some things.Used to update daily but then I got caught up in Astral Projection and despite never properly doing so, I got delusions of being able to "transcend" and set the universe back 17 years or so? Eh. WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEAAAAAAAAAHH!
Series: Orizifian Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709482
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Rorezimal Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Not much point in reading this, it’s just a crab exploring an empty world at an excruciatingly slow rate.  
> I just want to see if I can update a fic once every day, and for how long.  
> Also, Lord Rorezimal in his current form can be found on YouTube, here: https://youtube.com/channel/UC41NK0jR_F8BJQucWcnxNow  
> Ok I've decided that this fic will eventually end at its 2500th chapter meaning a total of 125000 words which will make it my longest fic so far.  
> Good thing I can't give up on this fic.  
> No seriously I literally cannot give up on such a simple concept I'll be satisfied with it for a few years ok  
> ...that aged poorly lol

**Prologue: Rorezimal Awakening:**

Lord Rorezimal, as he was now known, had once been nothing but a tiny little crab, with the now iconic Crystal on its back, and its entire body composed entirely of the Rorez Substance.

He thought back to his earliest memories, and closed his eyes.

Remembering them as they had happened the day that he was like this.

...

Somewhere in the Universe of Orizifian, a crab awoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rorez Crab has awoken...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Rorez crab is awakening in this chapter.  
> Time to describe that in excruciating detail!

The crab that had awoken was no ordinary crab.

Indeed, the only reason it is called a crab is due to its shape.

It had six legs, two clawed arms, and its eyes were suspended at the top of antennae.   
The only problem was that it was vantablack in colour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still describing the crab, more specifically what’s so special about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes at the beginning. What is there to say about this meme series?

And besides that, actually, there was one other problem that made it stand out from any other crab in existence.

...not that there were any other crabs in existence.

But this crab had a relatively giant crystal on its back!

A maroon-coloured, glowing crystal. The centre of its being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it’s gonna do something tomorrow, just you wait...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It does something!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I need to say anything more? Well, I feel like these notes have more words than the actual “story”. Over the course of the next few years maybe these notes will be their own story. Who knows.

The crab turned its eye antennae around to look at the Crystal.   
It was big, and powerful.

Despite this, it had no weight on its back, despite how it dwarfed said back.

It reached its claws backwards towards the Crystal. It grabbed the crystal and tried to rip it off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a Universe above, a crimson-glowing figure was confused.  
> “Why did I do this?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its doing of "something" turns out to be worthless.

And yet, though it tried to grab the Crystal, it could not.

Its claws did touch the Crystal, but at that touch, it BURNED.

Burning. A new sensation to the crab. Pain.

Its claw quickly moved away from the Crystal and it looked at said claw.

It was smaller than before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crab realises there is more to this place than just it.

Well, with its claw being smaller, it realised that touching the Crystal was dangerous.

And yet it was touching its back...

Well, it could stay on there, then.

The crab turned its attention away from itself, feeling the maroon power flowing through itself.

Instead, it used its eyes, and looked around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crimson- er, maroon figure, then realised exactly why he had done this:


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May the fourth be with you, but this crab is looking around...

Well, speaking of its eyes, they were not exactly... “eyes”, more like hollow eye sockets.

Made entirely of the RoRez substance.

But somehow, they could perceive and distinguish light as easily as a human eye could.

Perhaps even better than a human could, even in colour.

It looked around, and saw...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The maroon figure sighed in frustration at the fact that the chapters had a fifty word limit, give or take one.  
> But whatever, it was because of that General, Y’know-


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it saw.

It saw a typical, earthly landscape, with trees, plants, nature and stuff all around.   
Specifically, it could see about ten trees right in its field of view, begging for something to happen to them.

Aside from the plants and fungi that were growing, however, there was no life around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -the robot with lung cancer, the General that collects the Force Users’ Weapons.  
> Grievous.  
> The reason for this, the figure - Padriac - realised, was that someone had made a daily series of Grievous getting more and more of said weapons every day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the crab do with this information?

Seeing all of this life and activity of plant and fungal matter, the crab wondered if there was more.

Even if they may possibly be hostile towards it, the crab wanted to find another living being like itself.

It looked at the trees, looking up. It found the tallest...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was the tallest?

The crab had found the tallest of the trees, and it dwarfed itself by comparison.

It had no frame of reference to measure it with, nor any tools of measurement or knowledge that measurement and measurement systems were a thing.

It just knew that that was a taaaaaall tree.

Instinctively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 words is quite the limit, huh.  
> Don't worry, three people, this isn't gonna stop for a while.  
> It's gonna grow exponentially, like a tumour.


	11. Chapter 11

Well, it may be tall, but the crab knew by instinct that it could climb the tree.

It scuttled over towards it, its tiny little legs puncturing tiny holes in the ground wherever they hit it.

It tripped over a root, but got back up. This happened twenty times. Nice.


	12. Chapter 12

Well, the crab eventually got over to the tree.

It didn't matter when, since time had no meaning for this thing.

It was immortal, even if it didn't know that yet.

Now came the tricky part. It had to shift its means of movement from horizontal to vertical.

Oh boy...


	13. To balance out the word count:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirty words here, to balance out the seventy words of the first chapter...

Given enough time, it learned to use its claws to grab onto the bark of the tree and lift itself up to a level where it could stab into it.


	14. Chapter 14

And thus, its relatively tiny legs stabbed into the tree, solidly locking it into the climbing position.

It adjusted itself, using its claws to pinch the tree, pull itself off of that level and pull itself up to a higher level.

It then had a stunning, surprising yet obvious revelation:


	15. Chapter 15

With its tiny size, it was of similarly tiny mass, even with the Crystal on its back... which... weighed almost nothing...

Regardless, it didn’t need to grab the tree with its claws all the time. It could simply walk vertically!

As such, it stopped stabbing its legs quite as deeply...


	16. Chapter 16

It just lightly tapped its legs onto the outer layer of the tree, realising another thing about its own nature and body structure that it could use to help itself:

Each of its feet had a strong, perhaps more accurately adhesive grip upon its sole, allowing it to stick there.


	17. Chapter 17

And with this ability it reached its legs vertically along the tree, grabbing itself to a part higher and higher, pulling it up the tree one leg at a time, stepping.

Up, and up. Stepping...

It took a few minutes, but it did not know that, except in memory later.


	18. Chapter 18

So now, it was at the top of the tree, or at the very least, the top of the main trunk of the tree, the bark of it.

It could see, however, very clearly, that there were branches off of it, in its way. It couldn’t get rid of them...


	19. Chapter 19

Well, it was sure, with whatever brain it had... did it have a brain?

No, wait, crab brains were tiny...

Oh? The Crystal was its mind?

Well then, through the Crystal that was its mind, apparently, it figured its tiny claws couldn’t cut the branches.

Or could it? Not trying...


	20. Chapter 20

Not trying led to not doing in the first place, and though that means not failing, it also means not succeeding.

Such is a fundamental aspect of nature, that even a young, undeveloped crab could understand. 

Though, it was better if it used those branches to go further instead of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay 20 chapters! Though it was only 19 days, so it hardly counts, but I still see this as an achievement.  
> Of course, however, it’d be a greater achievement to last 101 chapters, aka 100 days.  
> I think I have enough concept to stretch it out that long, though 50 words per chapter is quite restrictive.  
> Every chapter will suffer as a result, but they’re easy to make so I guess I will continue as planned.


	21. Chapter 21

That thought didn't need to be continued, it already knew exactly what to do.

Not cut the branches, use them.

And thus, it jumped.

Down from the top of the tree, onto one of its branches, sticking the landing perfectly.

And thus it was there, and walked along its pathway...


	22. Chapter 22

The pathway was narrow and treacherous, as it was so high up that, if it were a normal crab, its armour would not be enough to save it from dying if it were to fall.

Or perhaps it would survive anyways. It did not care either way, for it’s unnatural.


	23. Chapter 23

Besides what was around it at that very moment, the Rorez Crab had no idea of what Nature was.

It had no comprehension of the English Language, or its offshoot, the Orizifian Language.

It did not call itself the Rorez Crab because it did not know what “rorez crab” meant.


	24. Chapter 24

So it continued its adventure downwards along the branch, looking from side to side at all the leaves there were hanging off of the tree from higher branches. 

Eventually it got to the end of the branch, and thus saw that it was not the right one. There were more.


	25. Chapter 25

More branches reached out further beyond where it was, but they were all higher than it.

It wasn’t able to shoot some of its substance at them and grapple there just yet, so instead it crouched down.

And leaped up.

Not knowing right then that it had those powerful abilities.


	26. Chapter 26

Well it overshot the branches above.

But given the density of said branches, that was an unnecessary detail, for it landed on one anyways.

Thus it stuck to one and scuttled, if that is the right word, over to the end of it.

Which, of course, took a long time.


	27. Chapter 27

But now, finally, it had gotten to the furthest reach of the tree, and was able to look down upon what was there below.

It saw, of course, an empty, desolate landscape... well, if you discount the plants growing everywhere. 

Small plants, at that, no trees in sight for miles.


	28. Chapter 28

With all of this in mind, the crab considered what it could do.

Either it could jump down and go over to the horizon, just walk in one direction until it found something different.

That. or it could stay here and do nothing.

It weighed the options in its mind.


	29. Chapter 29

It knew of what Death was, the end of its ability to move.

It didn't know, at the time at least, that it should not fear Death.

And thus it decided that it might as well explore everything here before it died.

What point was there in staying here, dying?


	30. Chapter 30

The answer was simple. There was no point in just going one place, when there were more places around.

The question was, though, could it survive that drop? Or would it just have to climb back down the tree. 

Another mental debate occurred within the mind of it. Wait, what?


	31. Chapter 31

Well regardless of what it did it argued with itself.

If it jumped it might die.

If it didn’t, its lifespan might be too short, and expire right then and there. 

Why even bother, actually? Logically it shouldn’t be alive given its nature. None of the plants had maroon glows!


	32. Chapter 32

It really had nothing to lose.

There was so much to do, so much to see.

So what's wrong with taking some quick shortcuts?

It'd never know if it didn't go.

It'd never shine if it didn't glow!

So it just took off its cape, and leapt down.

Time passed.


	33. Chapter 33

It landed.

It felt the urge to say "Hello There!", but it could not, for a multitude of reasons:

First of all, it had no mouth to speak through.

That would come later, when it became Lord Rorezimal.

Second of all, it had no understanding of what the words meant.


	34. Chapter 34

It didn’t care either, it just began scuttling off perpendicular to where the trees were gathered around in the middle of nowhere, heading roughly northwards, though it would not know for there was no sun above to provide direction. 

Nor were the stars above at all, they were invisible here...


	35. Chapter 35

So the straight line took it far, and before long it had reached where that “horizon” had been, about ten kilometres from where it had started.

It saw now why it was a “horizon”.

It saw a great blue sea, an ocean, to be exact. But its eyes deceived it.


	36. Chapter 36

It was actually much smaller than it expected.

Since it was a tiny, short little crab, it had no real ability to see that far.

Thus, for it, the horizon was quite close by, and this little sea seemed instead an ocean.

But it was actually like five kilometres circularly. 


	37. Chapter 37

Well, regardless of how big it was, the crab would have to cross it somehow.

Or... just go around.

One or the other.

Both had upsides and downsides that weighed in one's favour:

Go through. Cross it.

Otherwise it risked losing track of where the Forest had been.

Onwards now!


	38. Chapter 38

Due to its low weight, it had been able to not break the branches it stepped on back then.

Thus it figured it could walk on water, if it was that light.

So it stepped, displacing some of the water, but not breaking the surface tension. Not just yet, anyways.


	39. Chapter 39

One step.

Its legs were light enough to keep the water still.

To keep it an almost solid surface for it to walk on.

Pressure on that frontmost leg.

It lifted its entire weight upon that leg, and the surface did not break.

Ripples of water flowed around it, everywhere.


	40. Chapter 40

Yet somehow these ripples did not make the water unstable.

If they did, it was by a negligible amount the Crab did not care about.

It was light and strong enough to walk on the water.

...That, and an unseen force was pulling it up from its back.

...The Crystal.


	41. Chapter 41

To the Crab it almost seemed like the Crystal was a separate consciousness to it, but one that worked together with it.

Looking in the water as it crossed it, there were... things, in there.

Possibly dangerous.

Well, if it just ignored those swimming little things, they couldn’t hurt it.


	42. Chapter 42

Actually, wait.

Whilst curiosity may have killed the cat, this thing was a crab. 

It wouldn’t really hurt to see what those things are.

...

But it had a goal.

It had to cross this ocean and see the entire rest of the world it was on. It wouldn’t get distracted.


	43. Chapter 43

Really nothing happened during the rest of that walk.

It saw marine lifeforms it did not care about, and they did not care about it either.

Not even its fellow crabs at the bottom of the sea cared that one of them was walking on water.

It didn't matter anyways.


	44. Chapter 44

So the other side of the ocean finally came into its view.

Into the sight of its eyestalks that weren’t normal in the slightest.

It saw a bunch of sand and palm trees as far as the horizon itself stretched out to. 

The sand was coarse, rough and irritating, obviously.


	45. Chapter 45

It didn't really matter to the Crab that the Sand got everywhere, because even though it got buried into the parasitic roots of the Crystal Parasite itself, it did not have any effect on its ability to move or anything of that nature whatsoever. 

Besides the sand there were trees.


	46. Chapter 46

Said trees were palm trees, which it recognised as trees despite their obvious adaptations to avoid drying up from the lack of water in the beach sand.

But it couldn't stop here and look at them in close detail.

It had to walk in one direction for quite a while.


	47. Chapter 47

And this long walk would not end for a long time soon, as it found itself stumbling across _another_ stupid Ocean.

Or, actually, a Sea, to be specific.

Due to balance issues and fear, it could not go as quickly on water as it did on land.

Good, good grief.


	48. Chapter 48

Something was... off, about this new Sea.

It was not the classic blue, or transparent shade of blue, or a reflective surface like the previous Ocean.

Instead, it was... turquoise.

Off-cyan, and mixed in with green.

If it had a nose then it would smell putrid odours that would burn.


	49. Chapter 49

The slight waves of water washing around its legs did burn, slightly, but it didn’t really care after the first few times this happened.

Sure, its legs got a little bit damaged on those first few times, but then they stopped taking damage from the acid at all.

Acidic ocean.


	50. Chapter 50

Did any of this matter?

All that mattered was that it continued.

It went on.

To find the edge of this world.

The edge where it looped back around to the Trees.

It would not stop.

It would never stop.

Until it fond the Trees again.

Then its curiosity ends.


	51. Chapter 51

The world was big, sure, but it was empty.

Mostly empty, that is, except for a few landmarks.

So far it had found The Trees, the Sea One, and the Acidic Ocean.

But now it had found a greatly extended beach of the Ocean.

Or, more specifically, a Great Desert.


	52. Chapter 52

Some cacti grew all around where it was, somehow clinging to life despite the lack of water around.

The Crab respected them for adapting their weaknesses into strengths, but mentally it boasted about how it had no such weaknesses, or any at all.

As a Crystal Parasite, it needed nothing.


	53. Chapter 53

The Crystal was all it needed.

Well, except for the satisfaction that it knew would come when it found the full limits of the world.

An immortal creature like this Crab needed to know everything that was possible before it tried doing any one thing.

Best to not limit yourself.


	54. Chapter 54

If it had stayed in the Tree area and not known of, say, a coming storm that would entirely demolish whatever it made, it could have made a few houses, or a big house with many rooms.

Such effort, all to be destroyed by that storm.

Hypothetical, that storm was.


	55. Chapter 55

But this was all a distraction.

Sightseeing and reflecting on its own self just so it could stave off the inevitable mental breakdown and subsequent brain death that comes with any immortality.

But wait a minute.

That cactus there seemed to be shaped... oddly.

That shape... to be specific... that...


	56. Chapter 56

Something about that shape really pissed the Crab off.

It was as if something with that shape had insulted a Crab-like thing similar to itself.

But...

What other parasite-made Crabs were there, out in the possible other worlds?

Nonetheless, it watched as the Cactus suddenly Clumped down into utter nothingness.


	57. Chapter 57

What a foolish little thing, taking on the visage of something great, and yet daring to defy the will of the parasite-ridden Crab.

...

Or, rather, the Crab that itself was the parasite.

Sand was a coarse, rough and irritating thing, getting everywhere on the little Crab and its little body.


	58. Chapter 58

But at the very least the sand was not getting in its way.

...

Until, of course, it did.

For at the exact moment the Crab relaxed in its motions to go to the far reaches of this Desert, a great hole opened up in the sand.

A sinkhole appeared. Great.


	59. Chapter 59

Luckily, this Crab was agile, if only by virtue of how Crab Physiology works.

It leapt up out of the sinkhole and dug its claws into the sand, multiple times over until it found itself out of the sinkhole.

It then went around the sinkhole, though it lost its direction...


	60. Chapter 60

Wait, never mind the direction, something else was happening.

Namely, this something else was known as a "sandstorm", but it did not give a name to it.

All that it cared about was the fact that the course, rough and irritating sand was being flung all around by the wind.


	61. Chapter 61

Any semblance of a sense of direction was thrown out the window, down a few floors into the ground, where it hit a car full of drug-abusing clowns that were also leaders of a crime syndicate or something.

That was how far that metaphor went.

Regardless, the Crab was lost.


	62. Chapter 62

All the sand got in its eyes and blocked its line of sight, not to mention that it being as light as it was allowed the Sandstorm to pick it up and throw it around.

What a Rude Sandstorm.

It could not get out, for its body was too small.


	63. Chapter 63

Perhaps that was the problem.

The Rorez Crab, up until this point, had merely thought of itself as a Crab.

And whilst Crabs are indeed a superior lifeform compared to humans, especially when paired with their intelligence, they can be put into even greater dangers by events like this sandstorm.


	64. Chapter 64

Given the situation it was likely that the Crab would have died, except for the fact that it could not.

Need I remind you that it is no ordinary Crab?

By some odd instinct, it reached out, downwards, towards the ground.

It didn't think that would help, until it did.


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it may be better to remain silent, if saying anything contains the possibility of being harmed.  
> But if you must say something, important things that are more important than your life, well.  
> They're more important than your life.

By its will, the Crystal glowed, as if suddenly being used to supply energy to something.

The Crab's arm glowed, too, as a direct consequence.

And from the light, the energy, the arm began to grow.

Much faster, in fact, than any normal biological organism ever could.

The Crab grew.


	66. Chapter 66

A tendril of the very substance it was made of, a long and pitch black arm extended from the Crab, reaching downwards towards more solid ground.

And through this new ability, this shapeshifting, or growth of some kind, it grabbed onto the desert sands.

Not the most solid ground... whatever.


	67. Chapter 67

It didn't matter if the sand crumbled in its grip, the hand that gripped the sand was a shapeshifting parasite. It turned from a mere vantablack tendril to a similarly dark adhesive substance at the tip of the hand, and stuck to the sand's underlying surface.

This grab solidified it.


	68. Chapter 68

And with the strength of many men, it basically just grappled its way down, except using a hook made out of its own body that was like fifty times the size of its own, small Crab body.

Increasing tension, it ripped itself out of the rude Sandstorm, landing very safely.


	69. Chapter 69

Another happy landing, as it commented in its mind.

Even though it had lost all sense of direction, it wasn't worried about that, instead focusing on the fact of the matter:

It had just shapeshifted, breaking the form of a Crab for directional advantage.

Where had the extra substance gone?


	70. Chapter 70

And then it realised that, first of all, the substance had coiled within itself, forming even thicker, stronger legs and claws, before the further excess was either sent into the Pocket Dimension of the Crystal, or that of... its own self?

It didn't really understand how its own substance compacted.


	71. Chapter 71

It just worked, so there was no need to question _how_ it did, especially since the answer to that question involved the VOID.

Anyways, its strengthened legs walked through the Sandstorm without any further incident, aside from having to find where it was heading.

Its Crystal suddenly became a compass.


	72. Chapter 72

Why it became a compass is a mystery that not even the Zozzrian Power can solve.

Except for the fact that the Zozzrian Power is literally the basis of the Crystal, and thus is also the explanation for this.

It was convenient for the Crab to know the Trees' location.


	73. Chapter 73

And thus it continued its long and dire adventure, not yet realising it could shapeshift into something more suited for long-distance travel.

Like a hang-glider with a strong-as-heck humanoid inside.

Still, time is irrelevant for it at the moment, though that may change at any time, any possible location too.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King.

As it continued its journey, it reached the inevitable end of the Desert, having counted how many cacti it had seen along the way.

There were about 469 of them. That was a good count of how far it went...

But now it had reached a long and flowery plains.


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King.

This was good in many ways: even if it were vulnerable to attacks from other living creatures they wouldn’t be a threat in this ever-lit open area where it can see them coming from miles away. 

It would still have to count the number of flowers to delay its boredom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King.


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King.

Hundreds, thousands, tens of thousands of flowers were counted as it crawled at its slow Crab pace, not in a rush but not being a snail either.

At the end of... uh, eternity, it guessed, the total count wouldn't change, only the time taken.

But it expected one tree, minimum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King. Tyrant King.


	77. Chapter 77

Well, it wouldn't be a plains if it had even one tree in it, so when it did see literally one tree it marked it as part of another area entirely, trapped within this plains.

That tree marked a downwards curve into a river valley.

And it did go down.


	78. Chapter 78

Now, when it came to crossing that river, it could have walked on the water itself, or, since it was shallow, walked along the riverbed and climbed up.

But it had remembered a cool trick that one of the other crabs had been using when it looked at them, awestruck.


	79. Chapter 79

Those lesser, non-parasite crabs had thought they could out-cool it, the Rorez Crab.

To be fair, their trick was cool, though.

It was just as simple as going into the water, and using its claws to propel itself forwards and upwards, swimming through the water like a helicopter through air.


	80. Chapter 80

It was effortless once it started for the Crab to get across the river, as was climbing up the other side of the valley.

And thus it stumbled into yet another unique biome, as the grassland shot up into shiny, colourful mesas.

It was quite surprised to see colours there.


	81. Chapter 81

Up until then it had thought that colours signified life, could only be made by that that lived.

Seeing the dead, stained clay of the mesas, changed its view entirely, made it question its existence.

Question what it was, for that which lived could thus have no colour... could it?


	82. Chapter 82

No, the soft texture of its body matched closely to what the plants had felt like, all of those many, many steps ago.

It was as alive as anything else there, except for the hot, dry wasteland of alluring colour that was this mesa.

It climbed the mesa. Colours changed.


	83. Chapter 83

The colours of the mesa changed from the dull, unsaturated ones near the bottom, to surprisingly vibrant and bright ones at the top, where there could also be found some vestiges of life.

Trees, adapted somehow to live in such a dry and distant environment, with plain, rich dirt beneath.


	84. Chapter 84

It was admirable to see the proof that life could adapt to any and all circumstances, thus proving that the Crab itself lived, and was superior to all around it, for it could think.

These trees swayed in the wind, but did not fall, and the Crab started heading downwards.


	85. Chapter 85

Down the mesa, and along towards yet another different environment. A reddened, orange version of the very desert it had gone through earlier, though not the exact same landscape, merely the same type of environment. Just red. Or orange.

As well as that, no cacti grew, showing a barren landscape.


	86. Chapter 86

So it walked along the red landscape, its mind coming up with ways to fight boredom. Hm...

What exactly would the physical manifestation of the concept of "boredom" even be?

Would it even have a form, or would it merely be an empty, bland thing that... make another method, Crab.


	87. Chapter 87

Alright, that's another boredom distractor: imagining what this World looked like from above.

It had gone through a forest, a plains, a beach leading to an ocean, another beach that went darker as it lead into an Acidic Ocean, a desert, another plains that had flowers instead of shrubbery... uh.


	88. Chapter 88

Well regardless, it'd need more information to make a conclusive view of the place. If it was a Planet, or just a Sheet of Earth of some kind, that kind of information.

Oh, and also where the sun was, even if it didn't know what a sun was.

It continued.


	89. Chapter 89

As it went on, it felt an odd pull, no, an odd _push_ , coming from the Crystal on its back.

Ah, yes, it was using its function as a Compass, guiding it to one of the... eight? No, six main corners of the sphere that must be this very Planet...


	90. Chapter 90

The first Corner had been the Trees.

And now that it was at the second of six corners, it had a rough idea of the scale of this Planet.

And it knew also that it was indeed a spherical Planet, given the Six Corners.

Knowing this would help it develop.


	91. Chapter 91

And by "develop", it intended to take over this world, building an entire place for itself to live in as if it were a human.

Or at the very least, a "higher being", which given its ability to think freely, combined with its true immortality and the Crystal, was assured.


	92. Chapter 92

Finding what was at the other four Corners would be necessary, so it made an easy decision:

Instead of proceeding onwards in a linear fashion towards the next Corner, it turned Left, so it could cover the entire hemisphere and be certain of no threats.

The far Corner was irrelevant.


	93. Chapter 93

So its turn right led it down a new path, one that quickly went very snowy. Covered itself in snow, layers deep.

Damn it, that would take a while to get through.

And it couldn't somehow go on top of the snow, either, it was too soft. It fell through.


	94. Chapter 94

Or, more accurately, the layers of snow piled around it, making it harder for the Crab to go anywhere.

Screw it, might as well use the helicopter technique above water, then!

...

Except that didn't work because air is less dense than water. Dammit! 

Well... it wasn't going to tempt fate.


	95. Chapter 95

But fate did not care, nor did destiny, or doom. Or Domtrovives, but not even I know when this takes place exactly so not even this world's equivalent of God knows where Domtrovives was, what their state was.

That doesn't matter, though, because regardless of its cause, it began to...


	96. Chapter 96

Snow. Yes, of course. Snow began to fall from the sky, and as if it were Britain (when it does snow...), it wasn't a good snow either.

It was a snowstorm, a sudden blizzard, a flurry of snow that buried the Crab within minutes.

It would have to cut through.


	97. Chapter 97

But of course, being the Ultimate Being, a Crab with the abilities of Shapeshifting, Fungal Growth, and Perpetual Energy, the RoRez Crab could manage any amount of snow.

And of course, as soon as it turned into a creature that burrowed through the snow quickly, the snow just ended there.


	98. Chapter 98

Well then. With that out of the way, as seconds worth of surprise passed, the question became: where was it now?

...well... it didn't seem to be the most realistic place, that was for sure.

Great spikes of Ice had shot up from the ground, forming gigantic spires. Stalagtites? Stalagmites?


	99. Chapter 99

Doesn't matter. None of that mattered, it just needed to take in all of this, understand what this World was like around it, then return to the start and start its existence for real with this necessary knowledge.

So the spikes weren't much of a problem to its future life.


	100. Chapter 100

What was a problem was that they were in its way, forming a tall and spiky barrier for it to climb, a wall it could not simply break down, that would be too easy if it could.

It was just a little Crab with an indefinite life expectancy, that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---S---  
> oh and happy birthday to me, but I really need to go and Project my Astral Body back in time 17 years ago so I can live a better life, byeia!  
> ...i never got to introduce Hypi properly. Shame on me.  
> \---S---  
> ...I seriously said that out loud, recorded forever on the fic itself? Wow.  
> But yeah. That tried to happen, but then the next day arrived, and the next chapter, which I have written towards the end of this next day, explains exactly my thoughts on such a miracle.  
> If it did happen I'd like it, but yeah. No.


	101. Chapter 101

It had the idea of just going back to where it all started, starting its entire journey with the benefit of hindsight, the complete knowledge of what it would find, but simply decided that it would not be worth going through all the... _slower_ parts of its journey over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been an experience, and as this chapter prooves, shall continue to be an experience, even if... well. Uh. I don't want to go into my personal, "real" """"life"""" here. ... I hope the Astral Plane is real though.  
> (and no, I'm not abused, I'm simply neglected. By myself mostly. And the gender dysphoria I think I'm faking. And the issues with my male genitals and tendancies around there. I'm a fucked up person and would rather be a Stand made entirely of Knives and Tentacles wearing a Crown that helps my past self and reads Minds. That's all.)


	102. Chapter 102

If any form of barrier was in the way, it would simply overcome it. Climb over it, get to the other side and continue as if there had been no obstacle.

That was how the RoRez Crab worked. It just worked.

But it did not yet have a monarchial dream.


	103. Chapter 103

And in fact, even when it would eventually become a monarch, a "Lord", it knew it would be benevolent, efficient, a perfect breeding ground, no, growing ground, _killing field_ , for the Parasite to grow off of.

Be so "good", nobody would want to kill it. And nobody could do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...wait, aren't these chapters supposed to reflect on my mental struggles with this cursed, limiting life I'm forced to live, with the promises of the Astral Plane being dangled above me like a horse chasing a carrot on a stick held by its rider?  
> Who is riding me, anyways? Would it be my alternate future self, being Tyrakinozzfu and using its signature parasitical abilities?  
> ...  
> Anyways, that aside, this is actually about Lord Rorezimal's future actions as, well... "Lord" Rorezimal.  
> ...wait, hol up. If these daily updates are supposed to proove I'm in this world as Padriac Zozzrian, and Padriac Tyrakinozzfu Orizifian Zozzrian is Tyrakinozzfu, and my goal with the Astral is to send myself as Tyrakinozzfu back in time to an alternate past, shouldn't that mean that getting rid of this proof would allow me to be Tyrakinozzfu in the past, thus unshackling me from this "present" future?  
> Ok that's it, this is the last chapter. If any further chapters are made after like 3 days of this, that means either that my "True Self" has picked up the pace, or that I failed. I hope it's the first one...


	104. FUCKING OMINOUS AS SHIT GARBAGE LOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ominous positivity

Oh my god what drugs were I on back then

Anyways here's a normal ass-update for literally the one or two people subscribed to my user:

No I'm not dead, but also no this work will never update again. AHEM:

The Rorez Crab tired of this tomfoolery and went to sleep. When it woke up, it was amongst humans, and thus it shifted its shape to match theirs, seeing them as better suited for it to exist than the Crab it had been.

Blah blah blah Lord Rorezimal.

...

Ok that's a work of its own tho lol

Anyways, are you ok Reatard? I am wood! ...stoopid.

wait the previous version of this chapter was on 16/08/2020 lol ok I thought it was an eternity ~~of metal~~ ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to find a way to make these characters appealing, don’t I...  
> Well, that’s why I’m doing this so early I guess.  
> lolno  
> Something about rewriting reality idk never been to GERmany I think? Like I've been to Belgium... idk.  
> Wait why did I think I had 116 chapters of this in total lol it was just 104


End file.
